It's All Okay
by DoctorAmySong
Summary: It's been a rough day and Newt just wanted to check on Thomas to make sure he was okay. Turns out Newts the one who needed to be taken care of.


**Spoiler warning for Deathcure read this with caution if you haven't read or seen the Deathcure. I don't flat out say anything but it is heavily implied. So just be cautious**.

**Also Minor Trigger Warning for possible Panic Attacks I doubt I was overly descriptive but still just incase please just be warned**

Thomas was staring off into space trying not to focus on the flare outside on the scorch. He had blocked out the world lost in though until his best friend Newt sat down next to him. " Hey Tommy" Newt said placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas blinked for a moment slowly coming back to reality. "Hey" he looked over at Newt "how're ya feeling" Newt let out a sigh and gave Thomas a weak smile "as best as can be expected but all in all I'm doing alright" Newt squeezed Thomas' shoulder " And what about you Tommy, how're you holding up with all this". Thomas looked at Newt with sad and angry eyes "Honestly, the same way I felt back in the maze when Teresa showed up and when we were thrust out into the scorch" Newt tensed " Like I have no idea what I'm doing and everything's my fault". "Thomas look at me" Newt placed his hands on ether side of Thomas' face instantly gaining his attention . " None of this is your fault Tommy, you are not responsible for the actions of Wicked, Thomas, I don't care if you believe that you are because you helped them once before" Newt put his hands on Thomas' face " You are not the same person as who you were before, you are not who they made you, do you understand stand me, it's as we said before " who we were before the maze doesn't matter, what matters now is who you are now " Newt stares at Thomas deeply refusing to let him go. "Do you understand me" Thomas swallows and nods slowly Newt still holding his head in his hands. " Good then" Newt pause and grins slightly "Ya shank" Thomas let out a small chuckle. Newt wrapped his arms around him embracing him in a tight hug burying his face into the spot between Thomas' neck and shoulder. Thomas was taken slightly aback at first holding his arms up awkwardly unaware of what to do having never been in this position before. Newt began to shake slightly, realizing he was beginning to break down again Went to pull away from Thomas. So he could leave as quickly as possible before even poor Thomas could figure it out. But he was to late because when he tried to pull away Thomas grabbed his shoulders and embraced him oncemore. Newt squirmed trying to break Thomas' grasp and even resorted to hitting him. But Thomas held onto him not letting him go. "Thomas please, please let me go" he cried tears streaming Thomas still held him tight carefully falling off the bench they had been sitting on so he could properly cradle Newt on the floor. Thomas began gently stroking Newts recently cut hair rubbing circles around his back "It's gonna be okay" he whispered into Newt's hair rocking back and forth. Newt began to stop thrashing clinging on to the back of Thomas' shirt hiccuping tears still streaming. "Breathe Newt, breathe, your okay, you hear me, your okay" Thomas set his chin on Newt's head. Newt was slowly beginning to calm back down gripping on to Thomas tightly inhaling as much of Thomas' scent as possible. Newt's breath began to slow as he was beginning to regain his bearings. He was still shaking but had calmed down quite a bit when Thomas finally loosened his restraint on his friend. Newt becoming more and more aware of the situation and the one prior to it. Became rather embarrassed and ashamed. He hadn't liked to be around people when this kind of things happened. Least of all someone he cared a lot about. Especially Thomas. Thomas. Poor sweet, clueless Thomas. He had enough to worry about without his worry for Newt growing anymore then it already was. "I'm quite alright Thomas" Newt let out a shakey breath. Thomas looked slightly disappointed and sad. Newt untangled him self from Thomas' arms wiping off his tears standing up. He reached his hand down to help Thomas up "Come on and cheer up Slinthead, I told you I'm alright now". Thomas crossed his legs on the floor "No it's not that" he stares at the floor appearing to be spacing out. " Well then what In the blazing is it then" Thomas looked up at Newt " It's just" he bites his lip " you didn't call me Tommy" Thomas blushes. Newt ponders for a minute " No, I guess I didn't, sorry" he looks at Thomas "it's not that big of a deal though is it?" Newt asked a tad bit Confused Thomas finally taking Newt's hand to help him up. " W-well it's just I- umm it kinda took me uh It caught me off guard" Thomas spit out. "Well I'll try not to do it again" Newt paused and laughed "Tommy". He began to walk away letting out an easy sigh of relief "we should be heading back now before the others start to worry" he turned back to Thomas "or else Min and Brenda are gonna start freaking out or making out, out of anger". "Hey Newt" Thomas ask "Yes Tommy" Newt replies smiling " I was just wondering, how did you get your limp" Thomas asks with nothing but pure curiosity In his voice. Newtet out a heavy sigh he had been feeling better before. He put his hand back on Thomas' shoulder "Don't worry about it Tommy, I'll tell you someday". Thomas just looked at him and nodded. Newt began to walk away but Thomas ran after him "Hey! Newt wait" Newt rolled his eyes "Yes Tommy" Newt turned around and Thomas embraced him in a hug once more. "I'm not going to let them get you, okay" Thomas breathed tears beginning to prick Thomas' eyes as he hid in the crook of Newt's neck. "I Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas slowly holding him as he began to shake as Newt had earlier . This time out of grief Instead fear.

Newt kissed the top of Thomas' head and rested his forehead on the top of Thomas'.

" I know Tommy, I know" 

Little did they know that Brenda and Minho were standing in the hallway watching. Minho held out his hand to Brenda " Pay-up slinthead" Brenda let out a frustrated sigh digging into her pocket "I hate you" she said putting a wad of money in Minho's palm. Minho gave her a Cheshire grin "I told you sweetheart" He motions toward The other two in the hallway "They're to clueless for there own good". Brenda just rolled her eyes and smiled as she motioned for Minho to follow her. Leaving there friends alone in each others embrace.


End file.
